Amara Cassiopeia
Amara Cassiopeia is a mage currently working as a member of the Gates To Paradise. Amara utilizes Celestial Spirit Magic, although she is trade-marked in her usage of a Planetary Celestial Spirit and a Diamond Celestial Spirit. Appearance Amara is a woman of average height and build. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. Amara wears a black mini dress with yellow buttons. She wears a white sombrero with a red ribbon around it, to shield her from the sun. She has a bracelet and two gold rings on her hands. She wears brown strap on heels that enhance her height by one inch. She has belt around her waist to show off her slender figure, as well as to keep her gate keys. Personality Amara has a warm and inviting face, however this is merely a luring beauty. Amara is actually a stuck up and bossy person. She views herself better than everyone around her, putting down anyone who thinks otherwise. She even views the world around her as inferior, often retreating to Kua Fu's dimension as she views it more fit for a goddess such as herself. Amara doesn't interact with anyone she sees unfit, often sending her underlings or in more dire situations, Ankaa, to do her bidding. Amara is an extremely sadistic woman. She is willing to sacrifice anyone and anything to get what she desires. She goes as far as to order her spirits or subordinates to kill anyone she deems unworthy of her presence, just for her enjoyment, considering them a sacrifice to the Gods. Sometimes when she's bored, she will order her troops to battle one another and telling them whoever wins get's to clean her shoes, another sign of her stuck up personality. Amara has shown few signs of care for other's lives however, as she treats Kua Fu as equal to her, something she's never done to another living thing. Her love for Kua Fu transcends all else, she even treats Ankaa as a mere subordinate, proof how she belittles basically every thing else alive. History Amara was at some point, betrayed by the world around her, followed by her joining the Gates To Paradise. Synopsis Magic and Abilites Celestial Spirit Magic: '''Amara utilizes Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to use Celestial Gate Keys to summon forth Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World for varies task. It's unknown how many skills she possesses, as summoning a Behemoth is a draining task on everyone in general, and her spirits are usually always willing to leave. * '''Summon: '''The most basic skill of Celestial Spirit Magic, Amara takes hold of a Gate Key and summons forth the respective spirit upon calling it's alias and name. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Amara is noted to have immense amounts of magic power, the reason why her underlings dare not to attempt to go against her rule. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Amara has more durability than the average person. '''Equipment Celestial Gate Keys A necessity for any Celestial Spirit Mage to employ their magic Planetary Celestial Gate Keys Gate Key of The Sun's Behemoth: '''This key allows Amara to call forth Kua Fu, a Planetary Celestial Spirit. '''Diamond Celestial Gate Keys Gate Key of The Phoenix: '''This key allows Amara to call forth Ankaa, one of the 3 strongest Diamond Spirits. '''Trivia Amara personality is partially inspired by Sorano during the Oracion Seis Arc Amara's stats are as followed Category:Female Category:Females Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages